For automatic drip coffee makers it is known to use a thermal carafe with a brew through lid. Examples of brew through lids are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,922, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,060, U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,362 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,719.
A drawback of the lids disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. '922, U.S. Pat. No. '362 and U.S. Pat. No. '719 is that they are rather complicated because they all include some kind of valve construction with moving parts for closing off a brew inlet. Such moving parts are easily soiled and, consequently, may loose their movability and brew liquid may not be able to enter the internal liquid reservoir of the carafe. For example U.S. Pat. No. '060 has a separate lid cover that is pivotally mounted on the top of the brew through lid. Also this construction is vulnerable and the possibility exists that a user forgets to open the lid cover before placing the thermal carafe in the coffeemaker.
Another disadvantage of the known lids is that they have to be partly unscrewed from the carafe in order to be able to pour brew liquid from the internal reservoir of the carafe via the pouring provision carafe. It may happen that the lid uncouples from the carafe when the user has unscrewed the lid too far. On the other hand when the lid has been unscrewed insufficiently, no or virtually no liquid will leave the internal liquid reservoir of the carafe. In order to solve this problem, markings on the lid may be present to help the user to bring the lid in the correct position for pouring brew liquid. The present disclosure is directed to alleviating one or more of the above described problems.